


i'll stay up for days

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, this is stupidly self-insertive tbh whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miss you," he whispers, and Josh smiles. </p><p>"We haven't even met yet, idiot."</p><p>"Yeah, but-" Tyler gestures dramatically with his hands, trying to explain what he's feeling so suddenly. "You know. I miss you."</p><p>(AU where Tyler and Josh live on opposite sides of the world)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll stay up for days

Tyler touches the screen absentmindedly, and Josh does the same from halfway across the world. 

"Miss you," he whispers, and Josh smiles. 

"We haven't even met yet, idiot."

"Yeah, but-" Tyler gestures dramatically with his hands, trying to explain what he's feeling so suddenly. "You know. I miss you."

Josh nods. Skype has decided to pixilate his face again, so his red hair appears more like a blur than anything else. 

"Yeah, man. I know. It really sucks." He toys with his headphone cord as he speaks, occasionally making the audio sound fuzzy. "Do you ever imagine what'll happen when we meet up?"

He uses 'when,' not 'if,' and it makes Tyler's heart hurt a little. 

"All the time," he says. "Like, you know how people film music videos inside their heads to their favorite songs? I do that with us all the time."

He glances out the window at the blue, blue sky. It's almost noon for him, but for Josh it's about midnight. Somehow, Josh's roommate hasn't come into frame to tell him to sleep yet. 

Josh smiles again, and Tyler's heart hurts just a little bit. "Are they the awkwardly romantic songs? Because I feel like that really fits our aesthetic. Awkward, kinda flirty, kinda embarrassing."

"Speak for yourself. I'm a freaking romance pro." To prove his point, Tyler makes a cheesy heart with his hands. Josh pretends to be annoyed. 

"Fucking," he corrects. "You can curse, Tyler, I've heard you do it."

Tyler shrugs. "Yeah, well. You never know when my mom will show up."

"You live with Jenna, and I'm pretty sure she's not your mom. Nobody's parent can almost walk in on them that many times."

Over the sound of Josh's barely stifled laughter, Tyler tries to defend himself. "Well, it isn't my fault my sort-of-date is on the other side of the fucking world. It's not like she'd know."

Josh just keeps laughing. "That's almost more embarrassing," he gasps 

"Okay, dude, if you're gonna be like that you can go the fuck to sleep. Happy?" Tyler crosses his arms and attempts to look annoyed, but it only makes Josh laugh harder. 

Finally, Josh calms down enough to answer. "It's only midnight. If you aren't busy, I can Skype for a bit longer."

Tyler shakes his head. As much as he wants to spend the rest of the day talking to Josh, he has a class in forty five minutes, and he knows Josh has to get up early. 

"I can't," he says. "I'm sorry. I really wish I could."

"That's okay, Ty-guy. I'll talk to you later, then. Love you." Josh waves at the camera so much that his hand becomes a blur. 

"Love you too." Tyler hangs up the call.

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a sketch than anything else so far but I'll update it when I figure out more of a plot hah


End file.
